The Prince
by Pete Magno
Summary: like the title says..it's about 'the prince'...the time frame is...uhm...a long time ago:D and ...the story will be slow...I mean VERY slow. Don't expect anything yet, I'm not a good writer.sigh anyway, feel free to review, and yes, I tolerate with fl
1. Childhood

1.  
  
"Don t stop!! You must save the prince!" The soldiers keep shouting while  
  
trying to beat the strong current of the river. In the middle of the gushing  
  
water, a little boy at the age of two was struggling, trying not to drown. A  
  
few minutes later, only the General was fast enough to get to the boy. All  
  
the other soldiers were left behind.  
  
  
  
"Yaey!!!!!!!! The prince is saved." cheered the tired soldiers. The little  
  
prince was now in the general s arms, safe and sound. But his lips were  
  
blue, and he was shivering.  
  
  
  
"Get the doctor!!!" the general roared to his soldiers. But there's no need  
  
for that since a doctor was called earlier. The doctor then nursed the child,  
  
before sending him to sleep.  
  
  
  
'He will be okay.' The general whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
"Who is this, Gohiki?" asked the gentle eyed boy to his governor. The  
  
bear of a man laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hohoho, this is your little brother." He answered, lowering the other boy  
  
in his arm so that the boy can see him.  
  
  
  
"He s adorable, Gohiki " said the boy admiringly. He was staring at a little  
  
boy in Gohiki s arms. The boy s skin was pale, contrasting beautifully to his  
  
black and ruffled hair.  
  
  
  
"Can I hold him?" asked the boy timidly, afraid that his governor won't let  
  
him do it. His eyes were shining eagerly, and the man took pity on him.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Kimi-san. Be careful. He might be too heavy for you." Kimi took  
  
the boy into his arms. The boy did not protest but he stared at Kimi.  
  
  
  
"I am your big brother. You will live here too with me. I will take care of  
  
you." Kimi explained lovingly towards the boy in his arms. Then, he kissed  
  
the little boy on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Gohiki-san, can I play with him? "  
  
  
  
"Okay, Kimi. Just be careful." Said the man and he dismissed out of the  
  
room when he saw one of the guards gesturing him to come over. After  
  
talking with the guards, he proceeds to go to the guest s hall to receive a  
  
visitor.It was the general.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, general." Gohiki greeted.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Gohiki. I believe you have received Prince Kaede." The  
  
general replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes general. It seems that Prince Kiminobu likes his brother so much."  
  
Gohiki smiled to the general.  
  
  
  
"He s a nice kid. Hope he will get along with Prince Kaede."  
  
  
  
"Yes. I think he is old enough for me to start working on him."  
  
  
  
"Good. You do that. I hope we make the right choice. I hope there will not  
  
be chaos in the future. The general sighed.  
  
  
  
"No, I assure you general. You will not find another one like Prince  
  
Kiminobu."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I can see that."  
  
  
  
"What about him, the other one I mean. How is he, general sir?"  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I trust you, Gohiki. He is  
  
fine. We are going to train him in the Royal Army Camp. That is what we  
  
are planning to do." the general explained.  
  
  
  
"But, what if they met?" Gohiki is starting to look worried.  
  
  
  
"We'll think about that later Gohiki. Right now, we will just have to do our  
  
best with our task."  
  
  
  
"Right general. We'll do our best." 


	2. Going Back

2.  
  
Five years later...  
  
  
  
  
  
"A country's fate is in the hand of it's people, Kiminobu-san."  
  
"What does that mean, Gohiki-san?" asked the boy in curiosity. It is the same boy that  
  
Gohiki has been taking care of since he was two years old. It is the same boy who had held  
  
his brother in his arm lovingly, just like any big brother would do.  
  
  
  
"It means, the people of the country can save their country, or can destroy their country."  
  
Gohiki explained. But seeing the look on the boys face, he continued. "The people of the  
  
country must be ready to serve the country and the Emperor. Even if they have to sacrifice  
  
their time or money, freedom or even their life."  
  
  
  
"I understand Gohiki. I want to serve my country too." the boy said eagerly. All Gohiki's  
  
teaching were now one with himself. For five-years, that is all Gohiki had been teaching him.  
  
One's love towards his own country, patriotism and high spirited warriors. The literature he  
  
learned, the great legends, poetry, songs and the excellent work of arts. All were praising  
  
the greatness of warriors and the noble deeds of people towards their country.  
  
  
  
"If you understand this, Kiminobu-san, are you willing to serve your country?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Gohiki. I am ready." answered the boy.  
  
  
  
"Even if you have to sacrifice everything?" Gohiki was starting to get serious. The boy  
  
looked at him with the same expression.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Listen to me, Kiminobu-san. I have something very important to tell you." Gohiki then  
  
gestured the boy to follow him into his room. That night, they have a very long talk until  
  
midnight. And that night too, the boy couldn't sleep from the revelation that he thought  
  
was unbelievable.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The two boys were sitting in front of Gohiki. One was maintaining a calm facade while the  
  
other one was shocked but made no effort to ask further about the matter. Gohiki eyed the  
  
two boys, especially Kiminobu. After the revelation last night, he didn't know what the boy is  
  
thinking.  
  
  
  
"You two are going to be sent back to the palace in two months time. In the mean time, you  
  
will be taught about palace life and protocol. This is one step towards preparing yourself as  
  
the prince of the country." Gohiki explained.  
  
  
  
"We understand that, Gohiki. We just need sometime adapting ourselves to the fact that  
  
we are prince of the country." Kiminobu answered for his brother, who was still unable to  
  
say anything after hearing the shocking news.  
  
"I'll leave you to yourself. Good day Prince Kiminobu, good day Prince Kaede." With that,  
  
the governor left the two princes to themselves, to sort out the matter.  
  
  
  
"Kaede, what do you think?" Kiminobu asked his brother. Kaede shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Hearing the answer, Kiminobu pulled the boy to sit beside him.  
  
"Kaede, I heard that you.we have a mother, the Queen of the country. I think you will be  
  
happy."  
  
  
  
"Hontou??" Kaede asked Kiminobu. His eyes were now shining and full of hope. The elder of  
  
the two smiled and nodded his head. The governor was still watching them, without them  
  
realizing it. He smiled. His brother had made the right choice. Kiminobu, even at the tender  
  
age of nine, already capable of showing love and care for his brother, and never even fought  
  
with his little brother.'Kimi-san, may god bless you.' 


	3. Brotherly Love

3.  
  
A young man can be seen standing on the small bridge over the small pond, watching the  
  
blooming water lilies, appreciating it's beauty. It is already evening and the surrounding was  
  
very peaceful. The young mans' attire were bluish green in colour, with embroidered  
  
patterns made by the best tailors in the country. His brown eyes were shining and full of  
  
warmth for he was waiting for the return on his younger brother. He is, the one and only,  
  
the elder of the royal prince.Tonight, the royal family will be having dinner together as to  
  
celebrate the homecoming of the younger prince, his brother.  
  
  
  
"Prince Kogure, Prince Rukawa has arrived and he is waiting for you in his room now." A  
  
palace worker that he assigned to tell him the arrival of his brother finally came in for  
  
report.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, you may go now. I will see my brother by myself." The young prince sent the  
  
worker away. After that, he went to his brother's room, whose he hadn't seen in a few  
  
months time. When he arrived in front of his brother's room, he can see all the maids and  
  
workers standing outside his brother's room. He smiled to himself. When the maids saw him,  
  
they bowed to him and he makes a gesture, asking them to leave. After they left, he  
  
knocked on his brother's door.  
  
  
  
"Kaede-chan, it's me. May I enter?" he asked. Suddenly, the door opened and he saw his  
  
little brother. Not exactly little but, over the years, Prince Rukawa Kaede has grown taller  
  
than his elder brother.  
  
  
  
"Onisan, please enter." Kogure smiled at his brother who doesn't seem too enthusiastic  
  
about having a visitor. But, he knew truly that Rukawa Kaede, loved him very much as a  
  
brother. And he is the closest person to Rukawa. When they were finally inside the room,  
  
Kogure hugs his little brother tight before sitting at the table and start conversing.  
  
  
  
"Kaede, I heard you graduated from the Royal Academy with excellent result.  
  
Congratulations." Kogure praised his brother for he has heard that Rukawa is an excellent  
  
student. He is one of the best at the Royal Academy. The Royal Academy is an elite academy  
  
for young man like Prince Rukawa Kaede. Only high officers send their children there or rich  
  
people or the royal prince. But their identity and true ranks is kept secret for safety. "I  
  
heard you are elected as the best student of the academy. Congratulations."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." The younger of the prince answered. Kogure eyed his brother carefully.  
  
  
  
"You don't seem to be very happy, Kaede. What's wrong?" Kogure asked. He is the one who  
  
truly understands Rukawa. Only he could see through his brother's stony feature. Kogure  
  
smiled to his brother. "It is okay, Kaede. I know you must be tired but we will be having  
  
dinner with the rest of the royal family tonight. All the kings will be coming tonight."  
  
  
  
"Yes, onichan. You will come too tonight?" Rukawa asked his brother. Rukawa knew that  
  
Kogure is always absent during dinner. But, he cannot understand why. Besides that, Kogure  
  
is the only member of the royal family that does not go out much.  
  
  
  
He did not manage to say much when the arrival of the Empress was announced and the  
  
stood up, as a sign of respect before greeting the Empress with their tradition gesture.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back, Kaede." the Empress said, before taking a seat at on of the chairs. "You  
  
may get up now." continued the Empress. Then, she asked Rukawa to sit at the seat beside  
  
her.  
  
  
  
"How are you now Kaede?" asked the Empress.  
  
  
  
"I am fine. Thank you Your Highness." Rukawa answered. The Empress smiled at him and  
  
patted his head.  
  
  
  
"Kaede, formalities is no the priority in a family. I am your grandmother." The Empress  
  
explained.  
  
  
  
"Yes, grandmother."  
  
  
  
"Kogure Kiminobu, have you checked the preparations for the banquet tonight.?  
  
  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. I have sent someone to take care of the matter. I believe all the  
  
preparations are ready." Kogure answered to the Empress. Hearing Kogure's answer, the  
  
Empress nods her head.  
  
  
  
"Good.Kaede, I think I shall leave you alone for the time being. I will see you later." With  
  
that, the Empress and her escorts left Rukawa's room. Kogure left afterwards, after  
  
excusing himself. Rukawa watched his brother's retreating figure into the night. How much  
  
he missed his brother. The brother that he thought his only family when they were young  
  
children. He would never forget each childhood memory that they shared. In the huge villa  
  
where they grew up, where he felt so lonely, his brother is always trying to cheer him up.  
  
They played together, by the river accompanied by their governor, Gohiki and Kogure is the  
  
only one who can persuade him to pay attention during Gohiki's boring lessons.  
  
  
  
When they both got home, to the Imperial City reunited with their family Rukawa didn't  
  
feel very excited as he was feeling when he just knows about his family. He was just seven  
  
during the time they return to the palace. And Kogure was nine. He remembered Kogure  
  
doing perfectly what Gohiki taught them to do before, but he was too nervous and scared.  
  
He saw the Empress nodding to Kogure and turned her attention towards him, perhaps  
  
expecting him to bow and greet her. He had expected the rest of the family would receive  
  
them both with hugs, like in the story books that Gohiki red to them. The protocols are  
  
making him nervous. But he was relieved when the Empress smiled and gestured him towards  
  
her. When he got near her, she hugs him and smiled at him. He was happy, and he spend that  
  
night with his grandmother, or the Empress.  
  
  
  
It happened many years ago but to Rukawa, the event was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Something about that day. Not long after that, he was sent to the Royal Academy, while his  
  
brother is still under Gohiki's care, in the palace. Rukawa sighed. It's been so long. He wants  
  
the night to end quickly. He was very tired and he needs a very good night sleep. He dressed  
  
himself, and headed towards the banquet hall. 


	4. Royal Academy

The night in the Imperial Capital was quiet, except in some places. Especially the Royal Academy. The students were enjoying themselves after their graduation. They have been assigned to their posts and will report for duty the day after tomorrow. Some of them were sent to the frontier and some are to be in the Forbidden City cops. Some were sent to secret services…or some became magistrates, judges or officers according to their ability. The celebration was grand, especially in the Red Unit dormitory. Not only they got the Best Unit of the year, both best students are from the Unit too. Not only that, they are also assigned the best task any graduates from the academy can have.

A young man with long hair was already staggering around the dormitory that changed into a party room that night. Obviously he was drunk by the fact that he was also singing loudly and his face was red. The other laughed when they saw him, and he spat out a few foul words when he realized it.

"He..iish…dghunk..he he he" another boy laughed.He had brown hair but shorter than the other members of the unit and was pointing at the drunk boy. "dringgggg to mush." His hand was still waving in the air trying to point at the other boy but failing because he saw two or three of the other boy. He felt someone pulling him to sit on the cushion.

"Come on, Miyagi. You are drunk yourself. Cut that out."

"But, gagata-kun..he dghunk smash bohhle….bottle..weendoh…he dghunk…" Miyagi pulled the boy's collar so that he was facing him.

"You drink too much that you stink like…" the boy stopped when Miyagi shook him hard.

"I no shink….he dghunk….smash thiiing….burp.."he burped." He dghunk…..gagata-kunng"

Hanagata shook his head, pulling the Miyagi's hands off his collar. Mitsui laughed when he saw the two.

"It seems that he still have his senses while he's that drunk. I think we should call Maki."

"You call him. I have to take care of this one." Said Hanagata pointing at Miyagi. Mitsui scanned the room with Maki. He found Maki helping himself with another chunk of roasted bull. Mitsui grinned.

"Hey, Maki. What are you doing over there. Come here."

"Oh, hi. You want some of this?" he showed Mitsui his plate.

"No thanks. See Miyagi over there, with Hanagata." He pointed to the two. Miyagi was acting like a madman, his hands waving in the air or sometimes hitting Hanagata or pulling his shirt.

"Heh, what happened to them?" said Maki smiling and laughing a bit seing Miyagi's acts.

"Well, Miyagi's drunk. He saw Kyota, who was also drunk and tried to stop Kyota, you know. And Hanagata is stopping him to avoid the two from fighting. You know Kyota, don't you?" Maki sighed, putting his roasted bull down.

"Yes, I know. Even Miyagi, who is drunk is still aware of it. I think I'll go stop him before he does anything stupid." Said Maki, leaving Mitsui. He had to stop Kyota before he causes any damage. Everyone knows Kyota after years of living with each other in the academy. When he's really really drunk, he will smash everything in sight. Bottles, teacup, or even windows. Last year, he even tried smashing Maki's head by using a stool after Maki shaved his own(Maki) head bald.

Mitsui laughed again as he saw Maki trying to stop Kyota from advancing towards the buffet table. Kyota is really like a wild monkey, except no one dared to say that to his face.

"Mitsui, come here." It was Maki again. "Kyota has something important to say. Everyone gather around." Everyone gathered around the two. Maki pulled Mitsui beside him. Kyota slung him arm around Mitsui's shoulder.

"Everyone, as a captain to this unit I believe I have forgotten something very important. Luckily, Kyote here is sober enough to remind me of it. Why don't we let Kyota say it? Kyota, have the honour." Maki backed up beside Mitsui, giving way for Kyota. Kyota, surprisingly enough, raised his glass without spilling the content inside it.

"To our dear, Micchy. The best student of the Academy." He shouted. The others cheered and raised their glasses. Mitsui grinned. So, it is about him. He was quite happy that Kyota could remember about it, even though he doesn't like to make a big fuss about the matter. Of course he's proud and all, but his macho side said 'pretend you're not glad'.

"Congratulations, Mitsui." Maki congratulate him, while giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Maki. Although I didn't expect to hear that from you."

"I know how to appreciate people, Mitsui-kun." Maki pat him on the shoulder. "Excuse me…I have some other business to attend to." Mitsui looked at Kyota who was creating another scene with Miyagi. Not to mention, the poor Hanagata between them, that became the tree for both monkeys to cling on. Mitsui watched intently as Maki approached the three and began ripping Kyota off Hanagata enabling Hanagata to rip Ryota off himself. Mitsui is always fascinated by the influence that Maki has on Kyota. The idiot even obeyed the captain even though he's drunk. Maki is a great person, like a big brother to them all. He's the most skillful at everything, except that he's a few years older than them and he served the country before, in the war with Kounan at the eastern border. He was sent to the Academy by the General he was working under, saying that he is a young man with potential. It is true what the General say but still, he'd never admitted that. Maki's his rival number 1.

"Congratulations, Mitsui!" said another person accompanied with a loud slap on his back making him cough his drink out from his nose. _Who the hell did that?_ Mitsui was sure he's going to shove Maki's roasted bull into that person's nose. "Oh, my. Mitsui-kun. Did I startled you?" _Startled me hell_. _Why, I'm gonna get you! Wait..I recognize this voice_.

"Kazushi!"

"Oh, Mitsui. Don't sound so shock. You know I'm gonna be here tonight. I promised you I'd come, didn't I?"

"This is 'our' party." He stressed on the word our. He knows that the party is only for Red Units members. "This party is not for some soldier, like you"

"Hahaha….Mitsui-kun. Have you forgotten? I'm also a member, although I graduated earlier. I have such big responsibilities. Unlike you, I am not so unlucky or should I say, lucky to be posted right after my REAL graduation day."he sighed. "And one more thing, I'm no soldier. I'm a captain. A captain, Mitsui-kun."

"It sounds all the same to me." '_Creep'_ " So, how's life?"

"Kind of you to ask. You know, life is just as I expected. I went to the border and now I'm on leave. I'm going there again in a few days. I'll see you off tomorrow. My father told me to do so, even though you know how 'caring' I am."

"Thank you, my so kind 'brother'. I'm glad you came to visit me. Actually, I am planning to see you father tomorrow before I answer to my duty." Mitsui sighed. He pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Is anything wrong, Mitsui-kun?" Hasegawa neared his face to the other man's face. The he grinned when Mitsui tried to shoo him away. "I see, it must be your postings."

"Shut up!" Mitsui pushed his face away, frowning.

"That must be it!" said Hasegawa, laughing. The laugh seems to attract attention when two other guys approached them.

"Hasegawa! Long time no see." A guy with a real gentlemanly looks raised his hands, and giving a polite smile.

"Ikegami. Long time no see you too." Hasegawa replied with the same enthusiasm. "Hi to you too" Hasegawa gave his friendly greetings to the other man beside Ikegami.

"Hi" the Garfield-eyed Fukuda answered him curtly.

"Ikegami, you know what's wrong with our Mitsui-kun here?" Hasegawa asked in such a manner that annoyed Mitsui. Ikegami look shocked.

"Mitsui-kun? Are you still upset about that?" he asked. Mitsui shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to live with that. I have never imagined that I'll get to do something like that."

"Hey….you two." Hasegawa seem slightly annoyed when he cannot understand what the two were talking about.

"Mitsui-kun is posted at the Imperial Capital, at Sunset Palace. Under the Fifth Royal Household, whatever that is." Explained Ikegami.

"Fifth Royal Household, you say?" Hasegawa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hikoichi! Come here. I need to ask you something." Hasegawa signaled Hikoichi who was sitting in a corner, jotting down notes in his note book. In his left hand, he held a half empty glass. He instantly stood up when he heard Hasegawa with his hand holding his note book and pen in a stand by mode.

"Yes, Hasegawa-san. What do you want to know?" he asked.

" Do you know anything about the fifth Royal Household. It's about Mitsui's posting. I've been to the palace once but I don't know anything about that."

"Yes, Mitsui-san. You are quite lucky I suppose. Being under the Royal Household, means you work under, I mean really really under one of the royal family members. But I don't know which royal family member is the third Household."

"Eh! What does that means?" Mitsui asked, dumbly. Unusual of him to do so.

"It means, you receive straight orders from the royal family."

"Why is it called a household then?" It was Hasegawa's turn. Hikoichi flipped through his notebook. Then. He shut the notebook and shook his head.

"I don't know that Hasegawa-san. But, I know that the palace consists of many buildings you know. There's the east wing, west, south, north and so on. There's also the Violet Garden of the Queen, the Empress's private palace, the workers housing quarters. It's not one huge building. I mean of course there are many huge buildings but as I said before, there are many huge buildings. So.." He stopped when he saw Mitsui glaring at him and Hasegawa looking at other places. Ikegami looked bored and Fukuda, well Fukuda's just Fukuda.

"Straight to the point, Hikoichi." It was Ikegami who finally say something.

"Oh…you see. Each royal family members live in separate building. Each with their own private place and servants. Each place I guess is the household of each family members. So, I guess they named it that way. And that's where Mitsui-san is going!" he ended his talk happily. "Congratulations. From my notes, I don't see anyone that has been posted under the Royal Household."

"You make me sound as if I'm going to be a servant or a maid." Mitsui said, coldly. It is obvious that he is truly annoyed, and not happy about it. Everyone knows that the student from the academy, especially would like to serve the country in the military, on the battle field. It is each family's pride and the ambition of many young man. The Kutou empire is one of the most distinguished, and many were looking forward to serve the Emperor. The Emperor, known to be a good and just man. Being a military officer, is the most suitable profession for that purpose. '_It seems that I'll just have to serve_ _one of the royalties perhaps. The Emperor's household can't be the fifth , right? Harh!'_


	5. First Encounter

DISCLAIMER : Though I did not own SD, I am glad I know SD.

SD makes my life happier.

A/N : Hello guys… ah… I finally got to update this fic. It's been here for like… two years… since 2002. I know its bad but bear with me. Criticism is very much welcomed and I'd be glad to get any advice from anyone of you. Well, I hope I can say 'Enjoy!' before you read.. however...

**The Prince** : First Encounter (3)

Mitsui arrived at the palace gate early in the morning. The sun was barely up, and the breeze was really refreshing him. He was a bit nervous that day. The first day on the job. The guards at the door were standing still and are not even bothered by his arrival. He then dismounted his horse and approached the gate. Then, he saw the guard constable walking towards him.

"Good morning. Are you Mitsui Hisashi?" the older man greeted him. Apparently, he was informed of Mitsui's arrival earlier.

"Good morning. Yes, I am. I am here to report for duty." Mitsui replied.

"Yes sir. Lord Gohiki is expecting you. I will take you to his chamber. By the way, I am constable Kishimoto." He said with a smile. Mitsui smiled back.

"Yes. I am Mitsui Hisashi. I'll be glad if you'd show me around the palace later."

"Of course sir. I'll try my best if you need me. Come sir, I'll take you to Lord Gohiki." Said Kishimoto. He then turned around and gave a signal to the men on the guard tower. With that, the gate swung open. It was heavy and Mitsui could hear a slight creaking sound. As soon as the gate was opened, it revealed a vast and huge cemented court yard. They had to walk across the courtyard for horses were not allowed in the palace.

Mitsui tailed Kishimoto matching his fast pace. Kishimoto took him through maze of walls and buildings and soon he lost all sense of direction. He had to rely on the sun to tell him where he is at the moment. The twisting and confusing routes are not the only thing that made him lost but also the beautiful gardens of the palace. The palace was breathtakingly beautiful like some of the places he had been to during his training in the academy. The rumors are true. The palace is indeed a beautiful place.

Then they walked on the corridor of a huge cluster of buildings. '_Perhaps one of the households' _Mitsui told himself. Servants that are passing by greeted them by bowing their heads. It made Mitsui uncomfortable some how. The fact that he'll have to learn all the protocols of the palace suddenly dawned on him. _'Urgh'_ He was trained for the army, not bureaucracy or even worse some babysitting job. Perhaps being recognized as the best trainee isn't a good thing as it led some palace dignitaries to think that he'll be perfect as their guard.

"Sir, please enter. This is Lord Gohiki's chamber. Kishimoto showed him a door. Mitsui just shook his head, and pushed the door. Just as he entered he saw a man in his fifties, sitting at a round table. Kishimoto did not join Mitsui in the room. Just as he was about to bow his head to greet the man, the man stood up and stopped him.

"No need to bow to me, young man." He said. Though big and rough, Mitsui could detect some kind of gentleness in his movement. "So, you are Mitsui Hisashi. Welcome."

"Thank you, sir. I am glad to serve the Emperor." Said Mitsui. _'Though I'd prefer serving him at the borders.' _Gohiki smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. Very good. You know now that you are the guard of the royal family. I am glad if you will do your duties well." Said Gohiki.

"Yes, I will. When do I start sir?"

"Now, today."

"All right sir. I'll be glad if you will give me some time to inspect the security of your chamber. And tell me where you'll go today so I can make all the necessary preparations."

"Ho ho ho." Gohiki laughed and got up from his chairs. "Young man, be patient. " he then got up from his chair and walked. "It is not me who you will protect or guard. I am only a loyal servant of this palace."

"I see. So…" Mitsui was confused. He couldn't comprehend whatever that was happening. Gohiki turned towards him and patted his shoulder. "Mitsui-san. You are here secretly. Not many people knows of the real reason you were brought here." Gohiki's eyes glinted mysteriously. Then he smiled.

"Have you had your breakfast?"

"Yes, I've had a light meal before coming here."

"Good then. Then I'll take you to meet someone. Come along." Mitsui had no time to properly digest the words before the old man took off through the door. For someone in his fifties Gohiki is fast. Mitsui had no trouble catching up but he was a bit annoyed with everything that happening. He is clueless as to where his exact location is in the humongous palace and the real reason he was brought there. It was another journey through narrow courtyards and carefully tended garden, and like before Mitsui had not the chance to enjoy it.

Mitsui noticed they were going through a long passage way that leads up to the northern most section of the palace. Then they stopped at a small door with two guards posted at it.

"Here we are. Please enter. I'll be waiting for you right here."

Mitsui was obliged to follow orders. He then entered the doorway and the guards closed it behind him. He suddenly found himself in a garden, just as beautiful as the others. Though the walls are a bit shabby, the garden is apparently well taken care of. He could see blossoming flowers and the grasses are spring green and covered the whole ground. He walked further, and a young man came into his view.

The young man was sitting at a gazebo built on the corridor that crosses the pond. Mitsui walked further to get a better view. The man has not yet realized of Mitsui's arrival. He was still reading a book, and Mitsui could see the remnants of breakfast on the table. Mitsui walked closer and announces his arrival.

"Good morning. I am Mitsui Hisashi. Lord Gohiki sent me here." Mitsui introduced himself. Prince Kogure seemed startled hearing Mitsui's voice and he turned around. Kogure saw before him a young man with strong and cool expression. The black bluish hair were smartly tied. He dressed well, and his dressings showed his valiance and caliber. Kogure opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He put down his book and stood up.

"Mitsui Hisashi… I see." Kogure gave a small smile, a faint smile that made Mitsui wonder if he really smiled. "Come join me Mitsui Hisashi." Kogure gestured towards the seat opposite of him. Mitsui abide by him. Mitsui was wondering who the young man is. He seemed like one of the palace scholars, with wise eyes and calm countenance. Mitsui noticed that his hands were not rough like the hands of a soldier. Dressed in a bluish green robe with a thick belt around his waist, the young man looked lean and slender.

"It is okay sir. I will just stand." Said Mitsui, clearly seeing the other man's higher status.

"No, please sit. I won't be comfortable with you standing there." Kogure insisted. Mitsui wondered why the young man who looked so grand with his aristocratic bearings would like to sit with him.

"What's wrong Mitsui-san?" suddenly Gohiki was there behind him. "Good morning, your majesty." Greeted Gohiki.

"Your majesty? Oh.. I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't know." Mitsui rushed to his knees, looking so regretful. '_How could I be so foolish!'_ Mitsui berated himself. He did not know what to do until he felt the prince's hands on his arms.

"You don't have to do that." Mitsui lifted his face and met the prince's almond eyes. "Urmh…" as fast as he had held Mitsui, he let go of him. "Stand up, Mitsui-san."

"Your majesty…" Gohiki was speechless. He had not expected Kogure to be so self conscious. "Your majesty, you perhaps… perhaps it's better if you go inside to rest. You look tired."

"Perhaps I should." Answered Kogure, then he smiled. "I am going inside. Gohiki-san, please make sure Mitsui-san is comfortable here." He gave Mitsui a last look which only lasted for a second before turning around and left. Mitsui wondered if the prince really needs a rest. It was still morning, and the young prince seemed fresh and healthy.

"Lord Gohiki." He called Gohiki.

"Yes, Mitsui." He turned towards Mitsui's confused face. "That's Prince Kogure Kiminobu, the Eastern Crest. You will be with him for quite some time, before his coronation."

"Coronation?"

"Yes, his coronation as the Crown Prince on his twenty first birth day. Before that, he will travel all over the country to see the people and understand the country better. In disguise of course. You will go with him, and guard him against our enemies." Explained Gohiki.

"I see. So when are we going on this trip?" asked Mitsui, thinking if he will be able to make all the necessary preparations.

"The trip is in a month's time. Meanwhile, you have to get everything ready for this trip. But, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this. Secrecy is the essence of success for this kind of things. It is a very important trip Mitsui-san. The prince's safety is the top priority. I have chosen all the men you will take. Your schoolmate Rukawa Kaede will also join you. I will be hiring a carriage and horses from outside the palace. So is the horseman. As long as he did not know who you really are you don't have to worry about attacks. That should not be a problem, right?"

"Right,sir." Mitsui answered, mentally playing back the instructions given to him. "I will see to it that everything's taken care of."'_This is interesting. A prince, a journey and an old acquaintance. So, my path crosses again with the block of ice. Now, for protecting the crown prince. What should I do?'_ Mitsui then decided that he would have enough time to think about it later. Right now, he just wanted to leave for home and plan the journey carefully. He wanted to be well rested before starting to make preparations tomorrow.

TBC

A/N : I knew it! It's the lousiest SD fic ever. I am bringing shame to my status as an English student! However, I'd like to congratulate whoever made it until here. I know my fic's bad. If it's not too much, I'd like to ask if my writing in chap 0 and 1 is better than chap 2 and 3? Or the other way round? Anyway, thank you for your time!


	6. Kounan Army

The Prince : Kounan Army (4)

Sendoh sighed heavily as he entered the tent. He just got back from scouting the area around the camp. The soldiers' morale is low. They had been guarding the border for almost six months now, and the men needed a break. Even he needed a break. Sendoh then took off his helmet and put it on the table. The map of the border between Kutou and Kounan is sprawled on the table. He studied the map. Kutou and Kounan were separated by a mountain range up north and a river at the east of Kutou.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Minami-kun. I am just looking at this map. Just making sure we have covered all the important areas."

"You should give yourself a break. I'm sure Jun and his men will do their duties well. It's his expertise. You know how Jun is." Minami invited himself in by taking a seat opposite Sendoh. Sendoh gave him one of his easy smiles.

"I trust Jun. I know he's doing his duty. I just felt the need to make sure everything's all right." The smile faded away. " This few days, everything just doesn't feel right. I just can't point it out."

"Akira, are you all right?" Minami squinted his eyes. "Don't tell me you're as good as Old Taoka now?" The smile came back to Sendoh.

"What if I am? Will you still be my friend? Don't forget that you are related to him."

"Ah, Akira. I know I am related to him. But I'm sure you know how it is between us. He never liked me much. And vice versa. I don't know how he managed to keep his commission. That question must be answered by one of your relatives." Minami pointed a playful finger at him. Sendoh laughed.

" I tried, Minami. I tried. I already asked Fujima. You know where he stands regarding Taoka. But the Empress insisted on keeping Taoka. The Emperor to seems to favour Taoka. I wonder what's the influence that Taoka got on my uncle." Sendoh explained.

"I wonder what's he doing here anyway. He might look tough but he's not a soldier. He's always with the general this few days since he was here. The general won't say anything to me. I think he has some plans which I might not like. You must remember a day a few years ago when he suddenly came to the academy and make a mess out of things." Minami recalled gravely.

"Yes. Fujima said the same thing when I told him about it. I'm going over to Fujima's camp tonight. I have some things that needed to be brought to his attention."

"Why don't you tell Prince Fujima about Taoka. I'm sure he would want to know." Minami suggested.

"I plan to. Why don't you join me. I think you haven't seen him for quite a time." Sendoh eyed his friend concernedly.

"No, I don't think so. I'm supervising the transporting of provisions tomorrow." He answered though his eyes dared not meet Sendoh's.

"If you say so. Next week you must go with me. Fujima's been asking about you."

"Of course I'll go if the prince wants me there."_ If he ever wants me there._

"I know he does." Replied Sendoh. Minami forced a small laugh just to end the night cheerfully.

"I guess I'll go back to my tent now. It's very late."

"Yeah. Good night, Minami. Before you go, have you seen Sawakita?" Sendoh inquired.

"No, I haven't seen him today. Why?"

"It's nothing I guess. So, good night then."

"Good night, Akira."

Sendoh was awaken by a blast and the brightness of a fierce fire pierced through his tent and made him squint his eyes. _An attack? _Sendoh rushed to get dressed and reached for his sword that he put beside him on the bed. Outside, everything was in chaos. Other tents were burning and he saw his men with an arrow or a spear through their heart. Sendoh frantically scanned the whole area. Everything was in disorder. Of course his men would be like this if they were facing a surprise attack.

"Sendoh!" he heard Minami called him. The brunette was already bleeding on the forehead. "It's Sawakita. Kutou army tracked them here."

"How is it possible?" Sendoh asked, confused. If it weren't for his belt that won't just buckle, he would already get involved in the battle.

"They attacked Kutou camp. It's under Taoka's order. I'll go to the right flank. You lead the front line." Minami suggested. His relationship with his captain allowed him to do that. Minami ran as soon as he got an affirmative nod from Sendoh.

Sendoh ran on and begin giving orders to his men. Though inferior to the stronger forces of the renowned Kutou army, Kounan army are well trained. They managed to chase the Kutous until they reached the river. Sendoh was fighting two of Kutou soldiers on the bridge when he felt an arrow struck his left shoulder. He groaned in pain as his opponent took the opportunity and pushed him into the fierce roaring river. The last thing that Sendoh remembered was the chill of the water when his head hit it and how his body was swept by the current.

Koshino put down his heavy basket of herbs before scooping water with his hands. He drank just enough to wet his throat for he still had a long way to go. His uncle were supposed to come and picked him up. He was a bit worried about his uncle being late. The river is much too close with the border. It is the border. He'd be dead if the army saw him there.It doesn't matter if they're Kutou's or Kounan's. They'd just kill him. The Kounan army would accuse him of trying to get into Kounan illegally, and the Kutou would accuse him as a spy. Though not thoroughly learned about the policy of Kutou, he knew enough that he wouldn't even survive if any soldier sees him. Kutou and Kounan have such strained relationship, always suspecting one another of every existing evil on the face of the earth.

Koshino looked up as he heard hooves. He saw his uncle riding towards him alone. Koshino was puzzled. His cousin Saeko was supposed to be with him. Koshino picked up his basket and heaved it towards the bank of the river as his uncle got nearer.

"Aki-chan. You have to ride with me today." His uncle told him.

"Why uncle? Where's my horse?" Koshino asked.

"We found a wounded man upstream. We had to use your horse to carry him. He's unconscious. Saeko already took him home. Come on, we'll need you to help." Koshino nodded as he climbed on to the horse. Then, off they go to the peaceful village of Saitama.

A/N: I'm sorry for this confusion.

(You'll know what I mean if you have read The Prince before.)


	7. Waking Up

The Prince: Waking Up (5)

Mitsui woke up early that morning, and made sure he all his belongings were packed. His god-mother packed all his things into bundles, and wouldn't even let the maids touch his things. Mitsui spent his last night before the journey consoling the elderly woman that he would be fine and would return safely in a few months. However, Lady Oko just cried, and said how she wished it wouldn't be their last time together. Mitsui cringed as he recalled those words. It is as if his god-mother is convinced he would not be coming back. He knows Lady Oko loves him but she could be overly dramatic sometimes.

Mitsui is already walking towards the palace early that morning. He didn't ride in order not to raise any suspicion if anyone happens to see him. His possessions were only the two bundles of clothes, and the sword that he wore on his waist. His identification, money and some bank drafts were kept in his pouch, which is well hidden in the folds of his clothes. He found the clothes to be very comfortable, though it made him felt vulnerable somehow. He is used to wearing armour and the thick coats of military men. The civilian clothes that he wore didn't give the same feeling of wearing army clothes. He was changed top to toe for the trip. He even cut his hair, to give the impression of an ordinary young man on a journey. Mitsui squinted his eyes to get a better look as he saw the silhouette of a very tall man just outside the palace gates. It is Rukawa.

"Hello, Rukawa. How are you?" he smirked at the young man, well knowing he's in charge of the trip and Rukawa will have to take orders from him.

"Come with me." It was all Rukawa said before leaping on one of the horses that was standing nearby and galloped away from the palace.

"Damn!" It was all that Mitsui can say before leaping on to another horse, struggling with his bundles. Mitsui is not worth the award of the best graduate of the academy if he couldn't catch up with Rukawa. "Where are we going!" He shouted, annoyed at the wind that carried his voice away. However Rukawa did not answer. He just rode on. The irritated Mitsui just decided to follow the stoic boy. It was quite a long ride. Mitsui noticed that they passed the border of the city, and they were riding on a road south-bound. Rukawa then deviated from the main road, and lead Mitsui on a hill and stopped at a clearing. The sun was just up, and the first thing that they both saw is a brash looking red-haired young man, laughing with his hands on his hips.

"I knew you would get it! You seem so smart, Megane-kun." The redhaired youth laughed again. The youth turned at them, when he heared the hooves of their horses. He had a suspicious look on his face. Rukawa jumped down from his horse and Mitsui followed suit.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked threateningly. Rukawa just ignored him, and headed towards the other boy called Megane-kun. "Teme!" the redhead was about to jump on the boy when a voice he knows stopped him.

"Hanamichi. He's our friend." Kogure calmly stated. Mitsui was surprised to see that the Megane Hanamichi was talking to was actually Prince Kogure. He was totally transformed. He had cut his hair, like Mitsui did but his fringes were longer. It reached his brows and was parted endearingly at the middle. His form was visibly smaller as the clothes he wore were the one like what his citizens wore. Unlike the robe that gave him the look of an aristocrat. He was about to give his respects to the prince when the prince pulled him aside and whispered to him not to.

"Hanamichi's not from the palace. He doesn't know who we really are." Mitsui just nodded at the prince.

"I thought an old man that I went to see is supposed to be our coachman." He said to Kogure, still feeling awkward at talking to a prince like that.

"I know. He's the old man's apprentice. The old man is suddenly sick." Kogure explained, while looking at Hanamichi who was staring daggers at Rukawa. He was seated quietly on the carriage, with his arms folded. If someone who knows him sees him, they will be very surprised. It isn't like Sakuragi Hanamichi to hold back his anger towards another person. It seems that the young prince has a certain influence on the redhead.

"Hanamichi, let me introduce you to Mitsui Hisashi, my companion and the other one is Rukawa Kaede." the prince said to Hanamichi. Hanamichi sprang into a standing position, his hands again on his hips.

"I am tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi! Pleased to meet you." He looked at Mitsui with a big smile. He however, gave Rukawa a dirty look. _The price of ignoring a tensai! _

"Hi. I am Mitsui Hisashi." Mitsui calmly introduce himself. He had a feeling that the journey wouldn't be as smooth as he planned it to be. Not with this loudmouthed baka. He looked at Hanamichi who was busy hoisting his and Rukawa's bundle into the carriage while his mouth babbled nonsense that Mitsui couldn't catch.

"Mitsui-kun..aah. Can I call you that?" the prince asked.

"Yes, your majesty. You can even call me Hisashi if you wish to." Mitsui answered smartly to the odd question. He knows Kogure is a prince so Kogure can do whatever he wants. _Shit!_ Kogure is a prince._ Baka! Is that a way to talk to a prince?_ Mitsui berated himself. "Yes your majesty. You may call me whatever you want." He answered again with a more serious tone.

"Okay. Hisashi.." Kogure tried Mitsui's name. It felt weird to address someone he barely knew with his first name. Mitsui inwardly slapped himself as he sees the prince's awkwardness. He was supposed to protect the prince! "Hisashi, you must not call me Your Majesty, for obvious reasons. You know the purpose of this trip right? You can call me Kogure… or Kiminobu." The prince continued. Mitsui could swear he saw the prince blush. But he couldn't tell if his eyes tricked him.

"Yes, Kogure." He opted for Kogure as he considered calling the prince with his first name would be disrespectful. After all, first names are reserved for intimate acquaintance or loved ones.

"Kiminobu. I think we should go now." Rukawa said to Kogure. Mitsui was a bit surprised to hear Rukawa call the prince Kiminobu. He didn't know that Rukawa knows the prince before him.

"Wait, Rukawa. Are we the only ones going with the prince…..I mean Kogure?" asked Mitsui. There are supposed to be two servants to attend to Kogure on their journey. He had arranged that. Mitsui actually planned the whole trip with Gohiki.

"Yes." Rukawa answered nonchalantly.

"Actually it was my idea." Kogure spoke as he sees the look on Mitsui's face. Kogure knew Mitsui had spent the last month planning the trip and worked really hard on it. He knows from his observation that Mitsui wouldn't take it easily if he knew that it was actually Rukawa's suggestion that the party shouldn't be so large. Rukawa had arranged with the old man so that Hanamichi will also tend to Kogure. Actually, Kogure can manage by himself but for formality's sake…"I think I can mange by myself. After all, it is easier if our party is smaller. Don't you think so?"

"Yes." Mitsui had to agree.

"Let's go then." Kogure said as he climbed into the carriage. Rukawa sat beside him before drawing the curtain close. Mitsui sighed and took the only seat left, that is beside their redheaded coachman. Hanamichi gave a yell before whipping the horses into a gallop. And off they were into the journey. Kogure knows not what awaits them but he is determined to make the most of the journey. _This is the trip of my life._

Koshino sighed looking at the young man sitting quietly by the stream. He was so bored waiting for the other young man that he decided to approach him.

"Hey! What are you doing there? I'm not waiting for you. I'm hungry. I'm going home!" with that Koshino thumped his way towards home. Koshino walked sulkingly towards home. He couldn't wait to eat Saeko's cooking. It would be tasty. His uncle had left for the market early this morning to buy chickens. Koshino love chicken. It would be very tasty. _Mmmmmmm_….When he got home, he's going to wash his hands and help his cousin set up the dining table. Saeko would…_damn_!...Saeko would scold him for leaving that stupid guy out alone.

"Koshkosh-kun. Wait up!" the said stupid suddenly came running towards him. So he finally stopped and turned towards the boy who he thinks stupid.

"Why did you leave me there? I almost got a fish for lunch!"

"Aki-san." Koshino cringed at his address of the other man." We must be home early today. Uncle wants us to help with the herbs that we collected yesterday." Koshino explained slowly. The other man pouted.

"Can't we stay a bit longer? I'm sure I would get one of the fishes for lunch." Koshino glared at the pouting man. His mind was screaming curses at the other man. This Aki is really really annoying. He had been a major source of headache for Koshino since they found him. It seems that Sendoh banged his head really hard when he fell into the river that he forgot everything about himself and somehow his memory erased from a certain period of time in his childhood. When he first woke up, he was very childish. After a month of careful tending by Koshino, Saeko and his uncle Toki, Sendoh is gradually healing.

Only his identity remains a secret. They know he was a soldier but they did not know which camp he belongs to. They decided to keep it a secret knowing the strained relationship between the two countries, they know they'd have hell to pay if they misidentified Sendoh's camp. Of course they didn't know Sendoh's name, they just called him Aki-san because the word Aki was engraved on the jade locket he was wearing when they found him. This, of course irritated Koshino because he is now called Koshino by everyone. He no longer could use his nick name Aki-chan to avoid confusion among the villagers. Koshino quickly reminds himself the fact that Sendoh was actually only a sick guy, a (developing) child at mind and as an apprentice of a famous small town doctor or healer, it is his responsibility to take care of Sendoh, and treat him with utmost sincerity and kindness.

"Come on, Aki-san. We need to be home early. I promise I'd take you fishing tomorrow if you finish your medicine." Koshino promised while taking Sendoh's hand in his own.

"Promise?" Sendoh asked. He had not moved even though Koshino was tugging gently at his hand.

"Yes, I promise you." Koshino replied and that made Sendoh smile. Somehow, it made Koshino feel proud and happy at the same time. "Let's go."


	8. Bear Town

DISCLAIMER : SD and its characters all belong to Dr. T. I am just one of millions and millions of people who love SD.

A/N : Lame title…Don't you think so?

The Prince: Bear Town

Kogure found that journeying in a carriage for a day is really tiring. His back was already hurting and he feels that his backside is going to get cramped. Rukawa and Mitsui also seemed very uncomfortable. Kogure noticed that Rukawa was shifting uncomfortably and Mitsui was already starting to massage his own back. But it is not for long because they had arrived to a town. It is quite a big town and for some unknown reason it is named The Bear town.

"Oi, Megane-kun! Where should we stop?" asked Sakuragi turning around. The curtain has long ago been forsaken as Kogure was eager to see the scenery. Rukawa also does not like the confinement of the small carriage. "Can we stop at a restaurant? I'm hungry."

"Don't be so rude!" Mitsui smacked his head.

"Do a'hou." Rukawa added.

"Nani-o! Grrrr…" Sakuragi growled looking at Mitsui. He then returned the smack. The horse ran like crazy as Sakuragi's other hand pulled the reins too tightly as he hit Mitsui with the other. Kogure was thrown backwards into the carriage. Mitsui's face shows horror as Kogure fell.

"Hanamichi!" he yelled. Mitsui cringed as he saw innocent bystanders fled and flew through the air as the mad carriage zoom through. Hanamichi finally calmed down and brought the horses to normal speed.

Kogure got up and was fixing his spectacles. Rukawa was nonchalant as ever.

"Why did you do that!" Mitsui was angry.

"Why did you smack the tensai like that!" Hanamichi hollered back. "Who do you think you are?"

"You should be asking yourself that question!" Mitsui was trying hard to be polite in front of the prince and was talking through gritted teeth. The tension was heightening. Rukawa looks at them, anticipating folly from two very loathsome youths.

"Hanamichi." Kogure put his hand on Hanamichi's arm as he was sitting behind the redhead. "Calm down. Don't be mad. I'm sure Hisashi didn't mean to hurt you." It seems that the prince does have a soothing effect on the redhead as the latter took his hands off Mitsui's collar. Mitsui also seemed a bit calm. "And yes Hanamichi, we should stop at a restaurant. I think everyone is also hungry."

"Hahaha! Megane-kun. Finally someone agrees with the tensai." Mitsui was about to retort to Hanamichi and ask him to respect the prince when he saw Kogure's pleading look. Mitsui kept quiet. They finally stopped at a restaurant and chose a table fitting for four.

"Hisashi, could you look for a motel for us to stay tonight?" Kogure asked as they were seated. Mitsui was up in an instant. "Kaede, would you mind going with Hisashi?" Rukawa gave a look that says don't-ask-me-to-mingle-with-this-fool to Kogure that only Kogure can understand. Kogure only nod meaningfully to Kaede. "You have to go in pairs. We are not at home here. It's best if we stick together." This time it was Mitsui's time to protest.

"But we cannot leave you alone. Who will protect you?"

"Eh? Protect? Megane-kun, are they protecting you?" Hanamichi looked critically at Kogure and suddenly nods furiously. "Yes, you would need protection Megane-kun."

"That's okay, Hisashi. You two don't have to be worried." Kogure replied seeing Rukawa's also worried look." I think Hanamichi and I will do just fine here. We'll order the foods while we wait for you. I think two rooms should be enough, we don't have much money."

"Wah!" The redhead is currently rolling on the bed. He seemed to be very excited.

"Are you sure you want to share the same bed with him?" Mitsui asked Kogure worriedly. "Perhaps one of us should share the room with you." Mitsui pointed towards himself and Rukawa.

"It's okay. We'll be fine." Answered Kogure.

"Ahou. Get off the bed" Rukawa ordered. He then strode towards the bed and quickly throw one pillow on to the floor. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Teme! Teme…..Kitsune!" Hanamichi blurted. Rukawa stared at him. Stone cold on the outside, but in the inside he was burning. Mitsui was stifling a laugh after hearing the nickname that the redheaded coach-boy just gave Rukawa.

"Ahou!" Rukawa said before launching himself onto the redhead. Then, all that Mitsui and Kogure could see is a ball of dust. After a while, the two boys were standing and staring daggers at each other. Both were sporting bruises on their faces and bodies. But none shows any signs of defeat. The air is full of tension. Mitsui and Kogure were dreading of whatever that would happen next when suddenly Rukawa turned around and headed for the door.

"I'm going to sleep." Rukawa said and left but not before he gave Kogure a polite goodbye. His eyes were sending messages to Kogure's whether Kogure really wants to share the room with Hanamichi. It is not his only concern actually. Rukawa also doesn't like sharing the same room with Mitsui. He doesn't like Mitsui very much actually. They had been rivals at the academy and they are from different units at school. Kogure gave him a reassuring look. This happens only in matter of seconds. No one but only the two brothers understands it.

"Kitsune! How dare you leave. The tensai has not finished talking to you yet!" Hanamichi hollered at Rukawa's retreating figure. "Ouch!" Mitsui had suddenly smacked the fiery youth on the back of his head.

"Rukawa is right you know. You should sleep on the floor tonight. You can't possibly share the bed with young master Kogure here." Mitsui said.

Sakuragi sulked and turned towards Kogure. " Anou Megane, do I really have to sleep on the floor? Perhaps I should go sleep in the carriage. I always sleep in the carriage on my assignments."

"No I don't think so. This bed is big enough for the two of us. You can share it with me." Said Kogure. And that brought smiles to the young redhead.

"Hah!" Sakuragi gave Mitsui a triumphant look. Mitsui looks like he was to object but decided not to when he saw the determined look that the prince gave him. He decided to ignore Hanamichi for the night.

"So, Kogure. I'm going to bed now. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Kogure answered sitting on the bed.

"Good night, Kogure."

"Good night Hisashi."

"Hey, Hanamichi." He called out in a sterner voice to the excited redhead who was patting his pillow.

"What?"

"If Kogure needs anything, I want you to assist him. Or you should call me at my room."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already." The redhead answered lazily. He was undressing for bed and did not wish to entertain Mitsui any further. Mitsui gave the two a worried look before turning towards the door. But before he goes, Kogure called him.

"Hisashi." Mitsui turned towards Kogure. " Are you okay sharing the room with Rukawa?" The prince beckoned him towards the small round table and they sat.

"Yes. I'm okay with that. Is there anything that you are worried about?" Mitsui asked Kogure.

"It's nothing. I just noticed that you and him don't seem to be on cordial terms. I thought the two of you are from the same academy." Mitsui gave a chuckle at that.

" The academy is a place of intense competition. I guess people just want us to do our best and we did not have much thought on ….closeness. We are not so close with all the competition." Mitsui explained a bit hesitantly. He did not want to make the academy seem like a bad place. He was wondering why the prince would want to know about such thing and it is not his intention to make anyone look bad in front of the prince if the person is not really bad or in other words not evil. "After all, he's a very quiet person and we're from different units."

"I see." Kogure nodded. "I guess that's all for tonight. Good night, Hisashi. Get some rest tonight."

"I will. Good night. You too have some rest." He gave Kogure a smile before stepping out from the door. Outside, Mitsui wondered about the prince's questions. But he dismissed the thought and had no appetite for any speculations as he is very tired. He decided to go ahead to his room but not before cringing at the thought of sharing the same room, same bed with Rukawa his archrival.

A/N : Finally I've completed this chapter. I'll try to b more consistent next time. Thank you for those who reviewed. I've decided that this fic is going to be a yaoi one. Finally no more dragging storyline…


End file.
